Mission Training
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: I'm on hiatus until Mission Marvel after this because I lost my inspiration for a bit. And this is also a crossover with Lab Rats.


Mission Training

"Ok Mr. Davenport, were ready for the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees" Bree said smiling

"Well 3 people getting trained by 5 teenagers is sort of unfair to us" Chase said sitting down on the couch

"Don't you mean 10 people" Donald said correcting his youngest Lab Rat.

"TEN" All but Adam said

"Awesome" Adam said as they heard a knock on the living room door.

"Ooo, they must be here" Davenport said

"Of course we are here. Jeez Donald, for a genius, you're no genius" Isabella said, leaning on the wall, making her brother laugh

"Hey watch the shoulders, chickadee" Eddy said to the 12 year old leaning on him

"GAH" Peter yelped leaping up to the above the door.

"OH FOR ODINS SAKE OPEN THE DANG DOOR DAVENPORT" Nova shrieked

"FINE" Donald yelled to Nova and Isabella gave a small chuckle.

"For once you didn't get the cruddy end from my sister" Danny said and he and his sister picked up laughter from inside

"Oh, that's funny, the person you yelled at gets the terrible side of something from another members sister." The boy (Chase) said

"Ha, that happens with me and Adam" a girl (Bree) said

"Danny, can you just punch the door down" Buford said

"Patience is a virtue" Danny said

"Fortune cookie" Buford mumbled

"Am not" Danny said before Davenport opened the door

"Finally. Ava, little help here" Peter said to his girlfriend

"Gotcha" Ava said grabbing onto Peter's wrist, pulling him down

"So, uh, come in." Adam said letting them in.

"Finally! ME FIRST" Nova shrieked before being telekinetically stopped by Isabella.

"Ever heard the expression ladies first" Ava said walking in and then followed by Candace and Candace was followed by Isabella, who then removed the barrier she formed once inside.

"My sister must hate you Sam" Iron Fist said

"I hate you" Nova said before swearing under his breath

"HEY!" Isabella, Danny and Chase said angrily, turning to face Sam.

Lab

"Ok, we came here so Leo would not inturu..." Davenport started before the ones with super-hearing picked up something

"OK Leo, you can do this without Davenport finding out. I have to see the superheroes " Leo said

"Davenport, Leo's coming" Isabella said to Donald

"Oh, darn it, Eddie, lock the doors" Donald yelped

"Oops, opened them" Eddie said laughing. Isabella swiftly caught the doors just as they started opening.

"Hey thanks, keep doing that for an hour" Davenport said

"Hey! You try telekinetically holding to pieces of scrap metal together. It is harder then it looks" Isabella hissed. Her tone kinda freaked out Eddie making him lock the door.

"There Locked" Eddie said shuddering

"Now, Adam and Viper, Bree and White Tiger, and Chase and Iron Fist, out here" Donald said "you are going to fight.

"WHAT" The Lab Rats said

"I am fine with that." Isabella said smirking evilly

"Um, I think I should've.." Danny started before Brainiac screamed making Danny, Isabella, and Chase flinch

"Why did he do that. All Iron Fist said was..." Donald started before hearing a small hiss.

Isabella's POV

Baljeet better not scream again, or I will snap. Literally I would snap his skull off.

No POV

"Wait, um, does anyone else see a spy cam." Isabella said nervously

"I see it. It is easy to see" Danny said.

"I can not see anything" Baljeet said

"WHAT! It is obvious. It also says "Ríçêrdš"" Isabella said

"THAT'S MARCUS' LAST NAME LET ME IN!" Leo shrieked

"No" Eddy said

"LET HIM IN" Isabella hissed

"Hey, where did Iron Fist go" Adam asked

"I think I know. Get out from behind me Iron Fist" Luke said. He could here whimpering from behind him.

"Fine" Danny whimpered

"For someone immortal, you are a baby" Buford said. This ticked off Danny, but he calmed himself down before he punched a hole in Buford's face.

"Marcus set that up, we need to analyze it." Leo said storming in.

"I can get it. If someone cups there hands low enough that I can use them as a one-leg-up starter. I think Adam should because of the stilettos I am wearing." Isabella said

"Please, here I will do it" Donald said

"Ok" Isabella said unsure. She ran towards Donald and preformed the one-leg-up move. She did a few flips, landed on the top of Chase's capsule, and grabbed the spy cam

"OW! ow ow ow ow ow ow OW" Donald yelled. "What was that. Those, are not stilettos. They are DAGGERS"

"You can not say I did not warn you" Isabella said leaping down. She put the camera under the microscope and looked at it. "Interesting. The photonic pattern is unique. Even more so then the Living Laser. But there is one thing that has me interested and worried. There is compressed air and the same explosives that created the bullets on my gun. It is a time bomb. This person was sloppy on trying to cover this up though. They left a hair sample." She said looking up. "Davenport, has anyone besides your family and us been in here."

"Yes. Marcus but... Wait, are you agreeing with me?!" Leo asked

"Yes, I am" Isabella said "Do you have a sample of Marcus' blood"

"Um, what" Leo said

"Even a lock of hair would be effective. Any sample of deoxyribonucleic acid." She said

Isabella's POV

"What is deoxyribonucleic acid." Leo asked

"DNA" I explained

"Oh. I have some of his hair" Leo said

"Ok. Give me it and I will analyze it and see if we had a match. I have a DNA scanner on my wrist com." I demanded

"Ok. If I am right, may I say 'I told you so' to my family" Leo asked

"I don't care." I mumbled

"Got it. GO!" he said

"You can not boss me around. I would twist your arm into a pretzel and grind you into paste!" I hissed. I saw that my brother was hiding behind Adam "Danny, stop that. You are such a wimp." I said. I then heard a knock on the door.

"He is here" I whispered

"Who is, Viper?" Chase asked

"Marcus" I answered. I zipped into the bathroom and changed into my civilian clothes. I went back into the lab and took my mask off. Leo, Adam, and Chase looked at me in awe. "What" I asked

"You, are HOT" Leo said. Phineas stepped in front of me and said, sternly

"um, yeah, She, is TAKEN" He said kissing me. He gasped a little then recovered quickly

"Woah" I said. My brother snatched my wrists before I fainted.

"Wow, you two are a mystery to me. I mean, she is fiery and aggressive and he is calm and a pacifist." Chase said

"And your point is?" I said with a sarcastic tone. My brother rolled his eyes under his mask. "Team, jus get in your normal clothes, we are going undercover" I said strongly. I darted upstairs, and unlocked the door. My team and the Lab Rats came upstairs

"It's open" Chase yelled

"Hey guy- whoa!" Marcus yelped "that green eyed girl is HOT" He said

"Grātiae Marcus" I said sweetly, staying in civilian mode until 8. Then, Viper comes out. If he goes down, I have to record it... Don't give me that look. I like violence.

"No prob. Did..." He started before Chase, me, and my brother yelled

"NO" at him

"O...K." He asked. My eyes began to blur and I saw the truth.


End file.
